deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DealySinner28/Favorite Finishing Move/Transformation
In all forms of games and online media, there are many ways that someone is capable of ending a fight or make it so the fight is in one's favor, otherwise known as finishers or transformations. They're usually flashy, explosive and extremely devastating if successful, but what particular move or transformation do you guys like the most? Bare in mind you can categorize them into different segments if need be and normal super moves can be included. Of course, some games will only have a finisher, super or transformation. I shall start with my own favorites first. Fighting Game (Super Move) For this category, I'm going for Kirei's simple, yet effective super combo in Fate/Unlimited Codes. Even though it's not that flashy, it's extremely useful to use and inflicts a decent chunk of damage onto the opponent. Not to mention it's one of those unexpected moves that isn't easily blocked due to its quick activation and successive hits. Fighting Game (Finisher) This one goes to Aeon's Finisher from Castlevania: Judgement. What can I say? This guy, despite being featured in only one Castlevania game, has left a somewhat deep impact. He basically freezes time on the opponent before talking trash to them and summoning forth clock hands to attack, along with a thirteenth large clock hand to smack down onto the opponent. To say the least, he isn't to be taken lightly. Fighting Game (Transformation) Kars. Literally, Kars' transformation from JoJo's All Star Battles is probably one of the most beneficial to use. To start, he is capable of flight, making him much harder to hit, even though he can still hit you, and while he is stripped of his super move in this state, he can be pretty cheap and gains some better moves to compensate, including his squirrel spam. Anime/Manga (Finisher) Now, I will admit I'm a bit of a fan of Highschool DxD, but I will say the Light Novels have much less lechery in them and much more plot. Of course, when Season 3 of the anime was scheduled, I was hyped, and wasn't disappointed. That's why this spot is dedicated to the Longinus Smasher, not only because of the immense amount of "Boosting" that goes with it, but because of how well executed it was and the fact it was used in Juggernaut Drive, another thing I was hyped about. Anime/Manga (Transformation) While I would say Juggernaut Drive and be done with it, I actually favor a different transformation more. Well, to be specific, two more. Enter Ichigo's transformation into the Vasto Lorde and Obito's transformation into the Ten Tails Jinchuriki. Even though this is two entrants, I honestly can't choose between them. On one side, the Vasto Lorde looks awesome and is pretty damn devastating, but Obito as the owner of the Ten Tails is also similar, only more destructive, but not as cool, which is why this position is a tie. MOBA Game (Finisher) There's not much this category of games offers in terms of moves, but it does offer finishers, otherwise known as ultimates, and this spot is dedicated to Mercury's from Smite. Despite being the fastest featured god, he is reasonably frail due to being an assassin. However, he does inflict a lot of damage, especially with Sonic Boom, an unexpected ultimate that allows him to speed through the map as well as opponents, dealing some pretty hefty damage and spinning all enemy gods hit, plus it can be used on a more strategical level. Of course, there are more categories, but that's all the ones I'm able to reference, so feel free to add a favorite move from another category. Category:Blog posts